


making the most of the night

by goldearring (leoandsnake)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Job, Dirty Talk, Drunken Shenanigans, First Kiss, First Time, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Hand Job, Happy, Hotel Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Tender Sex, ass grabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:26:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5055673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoandsnake/pseuds/goldearring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Louis are in a hotel in Vegas right before the hiatus begins. Louis takes the opportunity to address the sexual tension between him and a somewhat oblivious Liam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	making the most of the night

They’re in Vegas.

They’re shooting a Coke commercial out on the Strip, as a surprise for the fans. It’ll be like old times, like One Thing or One Way Or Another. It’s one of the last few things they’ll do together before their hiatus. Liam’s doing his best not to think about that.

He follows Louis into his room absentmindedly as Louis chatters away about what clubs they should go to.

“Calvin says we can’t miss Chateau,” he says.

The room is wide and sprawling. At the center is a hot tub that overlooks the strip from massive wall-length windows. Liam wonders if his own room has got one as well.

“Yes? No?” Louis says. Liam looks up.

Louis has his hands on his hips. He shakes his hair out of his eyes impatiently. “Yes, no,” he repeats.

“On what?” Liam says. His own arms are folded tightly across his chest, and he grips his chin with one hand. His mum says that’s a bad posture habit of his, makes it look like he’s hiding something.

“Go out tonight or no?” Louis turns from him and kicks his Vans off, then flings his socks with abandon. He pads away, so light on his feet, then settles on the couch and flicks the TV on.

Liam comes over and settles down next to him, spreading his legs out. They had a long flight and he’s sore. “I’d wager no,” he says. “Early day tomorrow.”

Louis nods. Liam expected him to argue.

“Niall’ll be devastated.”

“Niall can go out by himself,” Liam says, blasé.

“Let’s have a look at the minibar, then,” Louis says, leaping to his feet. Liam wishes he would sit still and stay put. He tunes him out, focusing on the basketball game they’re watching.

Louis tosses him a teeny bottle of whiskey. Liam catches it handily and looks at it in confusion.

“What part of ‘early day tomorrow’ missed you, lad?”

“Oh come now,” Louis says. “That’s about a shot’s worth.”

He opens a vodka bottle in his own hand and downs it in one sip, then looks up at Liam from under his eyelashes; teasing him, goading him.

Liam rolls his eyes and downs it. He has to pick his battles.

Half of an hour and ten bottles later later finds them stumbling around Louis’s room, wrestling and wracked with spasms of laughter. They crash around so loudly that their Vegas security knocks on the door and calls for them.

“We’re _fine_ ,” Louis shrieks. They seem to know by the simian timbre of his voice to leave well enough alone, and don’t come in.

“She’s looooong,” Louis sings as he staggers. Liam thoroughly enjoys his voice when he’s drunk. “Long gone. Like Moses… through the corn!”

“You’ve lost the plot, Tommo,” Liam says, collapsing on the couch. The room sways and tilts. “C’mere.”

Louis is dipping a toe in the hot tub. He gives Liam a wicked look.

“No hot tub unless swimming trunks,” Liam calls to him. It sounds to him like some sort of mathematical proof, but he hasn’t been in school for what feels like a decade.

To his surprise, Louis relents and comes back over, leaning his elbows down on the arm of the couch, eye-level with Liam.

“Where’s Harry?” Liam wonders aloud.

“Who knows, who cares,” Louis mumbles.

Liam flicks his nose. Louis twists his wrist. Liam slaps him away with no effort at all.

“Rude,” Liam says.

“He’s got his fancy friends,” Louis says.

Liam checks his phone for the first time since he met up with Louis. He scrolls down his texts. “Niall is out.”

“On the foot?”

“On the foot...” Liam types up a reply.

“Is he pulling?”

Liam laughs. “We can only hope.”

Louis comes over and sits next to him on the couch, very close. Liam stiffens up. The sudden heat of Louis’s small body is oppressive. Louis is wearing Tom Ford today, but he sweated most of it off in the Nevada heat. Liam can catch faint hints of the topnotes of the cologne, a black pepper smell under laundry detergent and stale sweat and his vodka breath.

“All right, Payno?”

Louis’s voice is soft and very close to his ear.

“I’m splendid,” Liam says.

Louis snuggles up against him. Liam leans into it without even thinking. It’s just Louis. He’s just drunk and wants a cuddle.

He puts an arm over Louis, resting on his back.

“Leeeeyum,” Louis murmurs into his chest. One of his slim arms slips over Liam’s abdominals, resting against his side.

“Louis,” Liam says, his voice quiet and soothing. He’s starting to get nervy. Half of him hopes Louis will fall asleep so he can pull a blanket over him and go sleep in his own bed.

Half of him hopes that. The other half is grotesquely curious about what will happen if Louis doesn’t fall asleep.

“You kissed Zayn, once,” Louis says. He sounds contemplative.

“As a laugh, yeah. Why?”

“Zayn didn’t think it was so much of a laugh.”

Liam’s heart begins to thud away in his chest. He wonders if Louis can feel it. Louis’s head is right over his heart.

“Zayn said there was tongue,” Louis says. He sounds less drunk, all of a sudden.

Liam’s mouth is dry. He sits up straighter, forcing Louis off of him a little.

“What are you playing at, Tommo?” he says, trying to keep it light.

Louis sits up and looks at him, then leans in.

Their lips meet. Louis’s are soft, like he’s got Chapstick on. His touch is light. Liam feels pressure start to build in him and he maneuvers Louis without meaning to, pulling him closer. Louis climbs into his lap and presses their mouths together more firmly. He sucks on Liam’s bottom lip. Liam lets out a little moan and pulls back, embarrassed.

Louis smiles at him.

“Fuck off,” Liam says, breathing heavily. “That’s not funny, Louis.”

“I quite agree,” Louis says. “Can’t imagine why it would have been funny with Zayn, then.”

“Zayn never kissed me like that.”

“Mmm,” Louis says, drawing it out like he relishes feeling the sound in his mouth. “Who's really the bad boy, then?”

He leans in again. Liam’s head is fuzzy and spinning. His fingers tremble slightly. He wants Louis’s mouth back on his.

“Remember when you kissed me on stage?” Louis says, running his fingers through Liam’s hair.

“I didn’t really. I didn’t mean to,” Liam says, licking his lips.

“Let’s go in the other room,” Louis says.

Liam stands but takes Louis by the arm. “Tommo,” he says. “Let’s slow down a moment.”

“Okay,” Louis relents, but he pulls Liam along with him anyway.

Liam lets him until they get to the wall outside the bedroom and then he pushes Louis against it and gets in his face, looks him in the eye.

“What is this for you?” he murmurs.

Louis looks up at him. His little mouth quirks in a smile and his blue eyes gleam. Liam’s heartbeat stutters.

“Something I’ve wanted to do for a long time,” Louis says, in that sweet little voice of his.

Liam kisses him again, desperately, like it’s exactly what he wanted to hear. It’s possible that it was.

Louis leans into the kiss, flings his arms around Liam’s neck, grabs the back of his head. Liam’s heart feels squeezed in his chest and his breaths come shallow. He’s getting hard. He shoves a knee between Louis’s thick thighs. Louis is getting hard, too.

He breaks the kiss and grabs Louis by his tank top, dragging him into the bedroom. Louis swings by him with the momentum of the tug and hops up onto the large circular bed, pulling his clothes off. Out the window and underneath them, Las Vegas twinkles cheerily.

Liam heaves himself up onto the bed, ripping his shirt open. Louis kicks his jeans into the corner and Liam slides his hands under him, grabbing the firm round curve of his ass. Louis grins and grins, reaching up for Liam’s face and sliding his thumb over his cheek.

“I think you’ve been waiting for that, lad,” he says.

“Can you blame me?”

“No, and can't say it comes as a surprise either. I've seen you looking.”

Liam laughs, sheepish. “All right, all right,” he says, leaning down toward Louis. They kiss again.

Liam can't get enough of his mouth. However he could have guessed it might feel to really kiss a bloke, this isn't it. Louis has a delicate, feminine face, and his stubble doesn't bother Liam; it’s a pleasant gentle scrape. He tastes good and sweet. Their lips fit together exactly like their bodies do.

Liam can't believe they've never done this before. They've been flirting like mad for eight months now, after all. Maybe longer.

“Did you plan this?” Liam says, coming up for air and resting their foreheads together.

“I knew we wouldn't have another chance again until who knows when,” Louis said.

“You little shit,” Liam admonishes fondly, moving back so he can look at him.

“What should I have done?” Louis chirps. “Waited around for you?”

“You’d have been waiting quite a while.”

“Exactly,” Louis says. “Now come here…”

He pulls Liam so their bodies are flush. His cock is hard against Liam’s stomach. Liam is embarrassed by that; embarrassed by the attention, by knowing it’s for him. He reaches out and strokes Louis’s face. A thrill goes through him at being allowed to do that. Louis smiles at him. “Payno,” he says. His voice is husky. “I'm going to suck that big cock of yours tonight.”

Liam's stomach drops and his pulse ratchets up. He starts to sweat. “Lou,” he says. It sounds like he's begging - for what, he isn't sure.

Louis fingers with the band of Liam’s pants. “Let me make you feel good.”

Liam lets out a groan without meaning to. He falls onto his side on the bed. “Okay,” he says, “okay…”

Louis pushes him over onto his back with one small hand on Liam’s chest. Liam’s surprised by how forceful he is.

Louis starts stroking him to get him harder. Liam feels his touch in jolts up his spine. He can’t look at Louis - can’t study his brow, tense with concentration, or notice how he’s biting his lip. He’ll come much too soon. He looks at the ceiling instead.

“You’ve been taking notes on the size of my…” He doesn’t want to say cock in the aggressive way Louis did. He doesn’t want to say it at all. Cock is too messy and obscene a word; it doesn’t fit with the tender feelings he has for Louis.

Luckily he doesn’t have to. In his peripheral vision, he sees a smirk flash on Louis’s face.

“Well, of course I noticed you’ve got the biggest.”

“Of course you’d have a - what, mental ranking -”

“Harry’s is the most straight and proportional…” Louis continues. “Niall’s might be a tad thicker than yours -”

“Christ - I _know_ -”

Louis goes silent, continuing to stroke. Liam gasps a little. His back arches off the bed.

“No report on Zayn?”

“Who’s Zayn?” Louis says cheekily. And then he leans down to drag his tongue up Liam’s penis.

Liam gasps again, with a shudder this time. “Nice dodge,” he chokes out, spitting a little.

“Grab my hair,” Louis instructs him. He doesn’t have to say it twice.

It’s slick with product but very soft, softer than Liam’s, and long enough for him to really get a grip. Louis takes him whole this time, bobbing on him, and Liam feels himself starting to sweat. He rubs his fingers over Louis’ scalp, making his mouth close on Liam’s cock like he’s trying to sigh.

Louis sucks cock like he’s born to it. That mouth he loves to run without much foresight is actually quite careful when it’s wrapped around his best mate's package.

“Ah,” Liam sighs, “God -”

Louis pauses and draws back. “We good?”

Liam tenses at the rough sound of his reedy voice and how pink his lips are; at the dribble of precome sliding down his chin. “Yes, yeah, yeah, good,” he says quickly.

Louis grins wickedly again. “Try not to sound so eager, eh? Before you finish me off as well, here.”

“Bastard,” Liam says warmly.

Louis goes back to sucking him. He takes him deeper than Liam thought he even could. It dawns on him that this can't be Louis' first time sucking cock. He's much too practised and skilled; his mouth is much too soft and gentle. His face has a serene look. He's _comfortable._

Liam gasps again as hot arousal clenches his stomach. He's getting nearer to coming. Louis reaches a hand up for him and seizes his shirt in a fist.

When he does come, it’s in Louis’s mouth, and he almost can’t believe that. It is beyond reasonable belief. He trembles with the elation of the orgasm and pulls Louis toward him, desperate for his touch.

“C’mere, c’mere,” he murmurs.

Louis swallows his semen and looks up at him. Liam closes his eyes. He feels he has to dedicate all his brainpower to breathing properly, after witnessing that.

He feels Louis slide into his arms, and he clutches at him, sliding his hands down to the feminine dip of his waist, pressing their bodies together.

“Payno,” Louis says, chuckling breathily in his ear. A pleasant spasm occurs in Liam’s spine. “I’m flattered. You’d think no one had ever blown you before.”

Liam is silent. He wants to savor this moment; Louis, with him and in his arms, the familiar comfort of a hotel bed underneath him, a whole city to explore outside their hotel.   

“Love you,” he says, entirely by accident. He winces when he realizes what he said, but he knows Louis will understand.

It’s Louis’s turn to be quiet. Then he kisses Liam, with Liam’s come still wet on his lips, and cups his jaw with his hand. Liam opens his eyes, and they exchange a look.

“Love you too, mate,” Louis says, his voice immensely fond. He runs his thumb over Liam’s cheek.

Liam chest feels hot and tight. They’re both smiling when he realizes that Louis is leaking precome onto him. “Oh, shit. Sorry,” he says.

Louis laughs. More accurately, he giggles. “I was wondering when we’d get back to that.”

Liam slides his hand down to Louis’s cock and starts to stroke, just like he’d do his own but backwards. Louis makes a truly wonderful noise as his fingers come in contact: a sharp intake of air, and then a satisfied little sigh.

Liam quickly realizes it feels absolutely natural for him to jerk Louis off. Like all these years when Louis was masturbating alone on the bus or in his room, he should have been barging in and taking over for him. Touching him feels right, it feels healing. Why didn’t he give in sooner? Why didn’t they give in sooner?

In some respects he knows exactly why; in some respects he knows he never will. Louis makes another soft noise and Liam focuses on it with all of his attention. He’s still riding the satisfying afterglow of his own orgasm. Louis’s hand cradles the back of Liam’s head.

Louis comes - some in his hand, but mostly on the bed. He grabs Liam’s shirt collar with one hand and his arm with the other. His nails dig into Liam’s bicep as he groans and sighs.

Liam wipes his palm and moves away from the wet spot, settling on his back against the pile of pillows. He pulls the sheet up over his waist as Louis comes after him and hesitantly sidles up next to him. Liam pulls him in, wrapping an arm around him. He claps the lights off.

“Thanks for taking over my bed,” Louis says churlishly. “You’re welcome to stay the night, by the way.”

“Honestly? Forgot this wasn’t my room.”

Louis scoffs. “Even worse!”

Liam laughs and presses his nose to Louis’ hairline. He smells shampoo and still a tiny hint of Tom Ford, under the funk of sex.

“Please don’t start sniffing,” Louis says, although he runs a hand gently over Liam’s thigh as he says it. “Never a good sign. D’you want a pair of my dirty briefs for a keepsake? To sniff when you’re lonely?”

“Good God. No thank you,” Liam says.

They shift against each other, getting more comfortable as they start to doze off. Louis has his head against Liam’s chest again, right over his heartbeat. Liam takes care not to dislodge him.

  


/

 

The following night, they go to Chateau with Niall. Liam feels soothed; he’s relaxed all the way from skin to marrow. He sits in a roped-off booth with the recently re-injured Niall, who’s texting the girl he met last night, and offers him advice while eating pistachios.

From his seat, Liam watches Louis dance.

He seems even looser than usual. His dancing has a fluid motion to it. He looks like the theater kid he used to be.

Louis shakes his hair back and looks up at Liam. He’s surrounded by desperate, curious people who he doesn’t seem to see. In this small moment, the only people they recognize are each other.

They both smile; Liam’s is with teeth. He brings the tips of his fingers to his forehead in a mock salute.

From the dance floor, Louis does the same. He looks away again, grinning and shaking his head.

 

 


End file.
